The Secret
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: Dick's secret comes out and a bond gets stronger. M for almost rape. {DickBabs Friendship}


Alone Babs walked down the road leading to her apartment where her dad was waiting for her. Bette had left a second ago to head back to her place downtown, Babs had taken off her headphones and walked alone.

The city was gloomier then it is when some convict messes everything up. It was dark, a navy blue sky hiding behind the lit skyscrapers that had still occupants. She kept her glance forward sensing any danger, her father had dragged her to a few self defense classes and she now had better situational awareness.

Above the ground, Robin, Gotham's Boy Wonder gazed down at Babs. He has been hiding in the shadows for a while, making sure no one would hurt her. Batman was a block ahead, patrolling letting Robin watch over along as if he was with her, he liked talking to Babs and just...liked her...

She turned the corner, seeing a guy with his pants down and holding a woman against the brick wall, The woman was screaming and crying, Babs' eyes widened as she turned around and was about to run before she was grabbed by the man and thrown against the wall. He smirked pinning her to the wall, a hand running down to her ass.

By now Babs was paralyzed with fear, her joints were stiff as if she was a dead corpse. The man whispered in her ear huskily, she could smell the alcohol and drugs in his breath.

"You're next hot stuff..."

Tears ran down her face as she fainted. He smirked, an easy target, he thought, as he went back to his previous victim and finishing her off. Robin quickly, without Batman's okay jumped down and quickly grabbed his hand and bent his wrist breaking it. The fuse inside Robin snapped as his fists went everywhere on this man, his face, jaw, neck, shoulders, nose. Batman had took notice of the man's screams for help and quickly swooped in holding Robin back as the man dropped cold.

The lady who was being terrorized before ran off before they could talk. Batman sighed and picked up Babs, not even going to her house and loading her in the car, driving her back to the manor and calling Jim as Bruce. Robin sat in the backseat holding Babs in his lap, he felt enraged by the man. He was going to rape a fairly young teenager, Babs could have been raped. His hand clutched to her hand tightly, thinking about all the guilt that he could have felt if he hadn't had been there. He ran his hand through Babs' hair before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Babs had woken up gently her eyes wandering around her surroundings. She was in some sort of cave, it was dark and gloomy. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard a bat swoop down by her head.

"Jim would have never forgiven me if I had let that happen to Babs!" The boy wonder argued.

"Dick," Batman had stated. "You could have killed him!"

Babs lips parted in a weak surprise. Dick was Robin?! He saved her! Dick Grayson risked his life for her! How many times does that happen?! _Aren't we supposed to be "best" friends?_ She thought to herself closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Only to have awaken in Wayne Manor. Her head still had thoughts about her best friend's secret. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Dick looking down at her, he had smiled at her and leaned over to give a friendly peck on the head before Babs' turned her head away.

"Well," He said sarcastically. "I'm sorry...? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not!" She sassed turning on her side and pulling the covers over her head and sighing. "Just go away!"

"Babs..." Dick retorted soothingly shaking her gently. "You know I won't be able to fix anything if you don't tell me what's wrong..." Babs looked at him tears in her eyes, she felt like she didn't know Dick anymore.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell you, you sure as hell didn't tell me that you were the Boy Wonder!" Dick's eyes went wide as he was taken back by this. He knew Babs would catch on one day, just not this soon. He had always been guilty for not telling his closest friend the truth, He ran a through his hair and sighed. "Oh..."

The silence was uncomfortable, it translated to torture for Dick. Babs examined her friend as she bit her lip. "Let me guess, you were trying to protect me?" Babs asked looking in his eyes. She could see the tears of guilt. Why would he be crying? Babs punched Dick's arm and smirked. "Quit crying Boy Wonder, I ain't gonna leave ya just yet!" She exclaimed looking at him.

Dick looked at her in surprised and bit his lip. "But I thought...-"

"I'm mad, but I'll get over it..." She stated kissing his head. "

You and me?"

"You and me...now I need a hug or two..." She giggled wrapping her arms around Dick. From then on, they kept the secrets to a minimum.

A/N: My first attempt at a one shot! It's real bad I know but please please review or favorite. :3


End file.
